Turnabout Gwen
by Larcian
Summary: Gwenivere Edgeworth is 12 and has to deal with two annoying younger sisters and her mother. The only relief she has is her father, who works a lot, and Phoenix Wright: Ex-Attorney.
1. Turnabout Gwen

**Turnabout Gwen**

A twelve-year-old Gwenivere Edgeworth sat at her desk with a laptop computer. She was supposed to be studying her parent's past cases, but she was bored and decided to take a break from the long and tedious case files. She noticed that one of her closest friends was on messenger, so she decided to talk to him while she sipped her Jasmine tea.

**Gw3nfaerie49: Hallo, Herr Phoenix! ^_^ Wie geht es Ihnen?**

**AlwaysWright: I'm fine. And how are you?  
Gw3nfaerie49: Hu… I am bored out of my mind (-_-;)**

**AlwaysWright: Well you know how your mother gets. But she really just wants you to do your best**

**Gw3nfaerie49: Haha. Dankeshön for the advice. I'll try to keep it in mind**

When she felt overworked or just needed someone to talk to when her dad wasn't around, Gwen found herself talking to Phoenix Wright, one of her many mentors in life. She had known him ever since she was born and he had become like a second father to her.**  
**

Gwen was about to type something else when a voice came from behind her.

"Was machst du?" the voice asked in flawless German. She turned around to see her younger twin sisters, Katharine and Lene. Both had thick, blond hair (from their paternal grandmother) with bright blue eyes. Lene, the owner of the question, stood slightly in front of Katharine, showing that she was the one in charge.

"Nothing," Gwen said as she turned back to her computer. "Fortgehen please. I don't have time for fooling around with you kerle." She quickly pulled up the case files again and skimmed through them, hoping the twins would buy it. Lene, however, was too receptive.

"You know I don't believe you." Gwen sighed and turned around to face the eight-year-old.

"Leb wohl, schwester Lene. Leb wohl, schwester Katharine," Gwen shooed them out of her room and turned back to her computer.

Ten minutes later, Gwen and Phoenix were still talking when her mother came into the room.

"Gwenivere, are you doing your work?" Franziska Edgeworth asked. Gwen glanced at her mother and typed something. She pressed enter and turned around.

"Ja, Mama. Everything is going perfectly," Gwen answered carefully. If her mother knew that she had been talking to Herr Phoenix while she was supposed to be studying, all hell would break loose. Franziska noticed her daughter's nervousness, but decided to ignore it and walked out of the room.

**AlwaysWright: Let me guess- the whip monster came to check in on you?**

Gwen laughed and typed a response.

**Gw3nfaerie49: Haha. Ja. Did I tell you she got me a whip for Christmas?**

**AlwaysWright: Well, when you become a prosecutor, don't whip Apollo or any other person into unconciousness like your mother did to me.**

Gwen was full out laughing now. She didn't care if her mother caught her on the chat anymore. And catch her she did.

**Gw3nfaerie49: Phoenix Wright! How dare you talk to my foolishly foolish daughter while she is supposed to be doing her work! You are a foolish fool and will not plant foolish ideas into her head!**

**- Gw3nfaerie49 has signed off**

"Um… I got caught up in talking with him?" Gwen said. When her mother just glared at her, she said, "Oh come on Mama! This is boring! I've been staring at case files for the past three days! I need fresh air!" Franziska took the laptop away and came back with paper copies of the case files. When her mother left the room, Gwen said, "Gottverdammt!" and opened one of the files.

Miles Edgeworth came home late from work. Everyone else in the house was already asleep. As he walked down the hallway, he noticed that Gwen's desk lamp was still on. He went in to turn it off and noticed his daughter slumped over a large binder. He sighed. Franziska had overworked her again. He picked Gwen up and tucked her into bed, giving her a kiss on the forehead. He turned the desk lamp out and started to walk out the room when Gwen spoke.

"Gute Nacht, Daddy…" she mumbled sleepily. Edgeworth smiled.

"Gute Natcht," he said. "Good night, Gwen."

"Ich Liebe Dich." Her voice was faint now as she slipped back into her dream world.

"I love you, too."

**-  
So, what do you think? Huh? Huh?  
Anyway, this story is going to be longer than Turnabout Children. Though it is completed for now, I might add more to it. Just little drabbles. If you have any suggestions as to what you would like me to add, then please review!  
**

******Wie geht es Ihnen- How are you?  
****Hu- Ugh  
****Dankeshön- Thank you  
Was machst du- What are you doing?  
Fortgehen- Go away  
Kerle- Twerps  
Leb wohl- Goodbye  
Schwester- Sister  
Ja- Yes  
Gottverdammt- Goddamnit  
Gute Nacht- Good Night  
Ich Liebe Dich- I love you **


	2. Turnabout Prosecutor

_Tada! My writers' block is over for this story.. for now anyway. Also, I'm working on another chapter of Dawn After Dark, Sixteen Years, and Siria. _

**Turnabout Prosecutor**

Gwen stood in the witness lobby, tapping her foot impatiently as she waited for her witnesses to come. There was also supposed to be a veteran prosecutor helping her out with her first case, but they were supposed to appear at nine. It was now nine fifteen and Gwen was getting a bit nervous. Her parents had case files to run through today, but they were still watching the trial live. She knew her father wouldn't care if the verdict were guilty or not guilty. Her mother was a different story…

Gwen looked at the whip in her hand. Her mother gave her another one in honor of passing the bar. She coiled it up tightly, and then she lashed out at the air in front of her. If she was going to have to wait around for a late prosecutor, she might as well make the wait enjoyable.

Someone yowled as Gwen lashed her whip at the opening door. A balding man came through the door, rubbing his head. He wore a prosecutors' badge. Gwen bit her bottom lip and ditched the whip behind a potted plant. She looked at her watch. Nine thirty. Why was this prosecutor so late?

When the prosecutor was done rubbing his head, he looked around the room. Only Gwen stood there as she rocked back and forth, looking around innocently.

"You, child, why are you here?" asked the prosecutor, pointing an accusing finger at her.

"Me? Oh, I've been waiting half an hour for a prosecutor to come and brief me on the case," Gwen said. The older prosecutor snorted.

"Ridiculous! Even a veteran prosecutor such as myself can see that you are not the prosecutor for this case. The prosecutor for this case is Prosecutor Edgeworth. You are not Mr. Edgeworth. Now leave the courthouse and go back to playing games."

Gwen glared at him. "For your information," she said, flashing a prosecutor's badge, "I am Prosecutor Gwenivere Edgeworth- daughter of the famous Franziska von Karma and Miles Edgeworth. I took my bar exam three months ago." As the 'veteran' prosecutor stood with his mouth agape, Gwen pinned her badge to her jacket. "Now, if you are able to, can you please review the case with me?"

EINSPRUCH! JUSTICE'S FIRST DEFEAT!

Those were the headlines in the newspapers in all of Los Angeles. The 'veteran' who 'helped' Gwen (more like got in her way), was praising himself and told Gwen that she should be thanking him for his 'help.' If he would have just shut his mouth for one second and actually let her think on her own, she would have figured things out on her own.

_Whatever_, Gwen thought as she walked to the elevator of the Prosecutors' Office. She was going to stay at her father's office until he went home. Her own office was still to be assigned, and she also wanted to see if Gummy was there to play chess. She pressed the twelfth floor button and the elevator doors closed. Steel Samurai music played.

Suddenly, the elevator faltered and the lights turned off. Gwen was left in the darkness. She pull out her cellphone. No bars. Maybe the power was out in the building- maybe even the whole city. There would be a rescue team eventually.

Sure enough, the elevator jerked to life and she heard the ding, indicating it was at a floor. The lights were still off. _The emergency power must have kicked on…_ The doors opened, and the hallways were pitch dark as well. She didn't know what floor she was on, but she thought it was best to get off.

She could only let out a scream before a strong hand clamped over her mouth.

_I have no idea when I'll post the next chapter. Hopefully, it'll be soon! Happy birthday to me!  
~Larcian _


	3. Turnabout Mystery

_Two chapters in two days? *gasp!* It's a crime!_

**Turnabout Mystery**

Edgeworth was about to leave for the day when he noticed something strange… Wasn't Gwen supposed to meet up with him hours ago? Maybe she changed her mind, and this hurt Edgeworth a bit. However, if she did decide to not come, she would have called. No one has called his cellphone all day.

"Yes, Miles Edgeworth? Shouldn't be on your way home right now? Talking on the phone while driving is something for foolish fools who want to get themselves foolishly killed."

"Franziska, is Gwen home?" he asked his wife. She was silent for a few seconds.

"… No, our eldest daughter is not here. Do you not have her?"

"Um… Well she was supposed to come over to the office today, and she's not here. Maybe she's over at Wright's place," Edgeworth mused.

"If our daughter is over at the foolishly foolish fool's home again, I will whip him until-"

"See you later, Franziska," he hung up on her before she kept him on the phone for hours.

He called Phoenix Wright and ended up with the same results. Phoenix, Apollo, and Trucy promised to keep an eye out for her, though. Every person he called also denied that she wasn't with him or her.

Edgeworth let out an exasperated sigh. He had to go home, but Gwen was still missing. Maybe she got into trouble on the way here and she's hiding. _I hope so…_ he thought.

Gwen got up and looked around cautiously. Her head was pounding, and her body ached.

She shivered, hugging her arms to her bare shoulders. Whoever took her, they took her jacket and belt, both of which contained her cellphone and whip and attorney's badge. This left her with her sleeveless, white dress and purple boots. Her curly hair was limp.

It was dark. As her eyes got adjusted, she could make out the shape of stairs. She crawled over to them, resting her hand on the railing. She got up and carefully put her foot on the first step of the wooden stairs. It made a loud _creak!_ Gwen winced at the noise and put her other foot on the second step. _Creak!_ She went up a few more creaky steps before the railing gave out and she toppled over the side.

In a pile of wood, she got up shakily. Along with the wood, she landed on the cold concrete. Splinters, scratches, and bruises- you name it.

The door at the top of the stairs opened and she saw a black shadow peer into the room, before noticing the fallen railing, and Gwen sitting among the debris. The door closed.

A few minutes later, Gwen heard a door in the wall open. The man grabbed her by the armpits and dropped her on her feet. He pushed her into a passageway, and they walked in silence. The man stopped and put in a code in a scanner. Another door opened. Steel stairs led up to a bright light. The bright light turned out to be about ten lamps all lit up in one room, pointed to a spot on a green couch. He sat her down on the couch forcefully and held out a phone to her. Gwen looked at the phone, and then to the man, who was wearing a mask.

"Home," he said, glaring at her.

Gwen dialed home.

_Soooo... I have no idea when I'll get the next chapter up. I'll start typing it, but I have my play next week, and I've been getting home at around 8 every night so... Yeah... I might have it up by November if I don't have writers' block._

_~Larcian_


	4. Turnabout Ransom

_Here's the next chapter! I just had to get the translations from Ottersruletheworld._

**Turnabout Ransom**

"Hello?" asked a sleepy Franziska.

"Mama!" Gwen said quickly. "Hilfe! Nichh tut Bescheid wo anreiseweg amt als-" the man next to Gwen grabbed her arm forcefully and she yelped.

"English," he hissed to her. Gwen nodded slowly.

"Gwen? Is that you? Miles wake up! It's Gwen!" Gwen heard her father on the phone immediately.

"Gwen? Where are you? Are you okay?" he asked. The man next to Gwen handed her a slip of paper.

"I-I'm fine," she read off the paper, "but I need you to talk to someone." The man jerked the phone out of her hand and spoke roughly.

"Listen carefully. Both of you win your next cases, or else she bites the dust, got it?" he hung up.

Franziska and Edgeworth stared at the phone. They couldn't believe that someone had kidnapped her. There was no true motive to kidnap her.

"It's safe to say that we can call the police now, right?" Edgeworth asked. Franziska nodded warily.

The next morning, the family was eating breakfast in silence when one of the twins, Katharine, asked a question.

"Mama? Daddy? Where's Gwen?" Her blue eyes were wide.

"She's… Erm… Not here right now," Edgeworth tried to edge around the question carefully. He and Franziska didn't want the twins to know that their sister had been kidnapped.

"Well we know _that_," Lene said as she rolled her eyes. "_Wo_?"

Franziska glowered at Lene. "Don't question your father," she said quietly. Katharine and Lene looked at each other. There _had_ to be something wrong.

Later, when the twins were in their room, playing with the dollhouse, Lene put down her dolls and stared at Katharine. Katharine stared back at her.

"What?" Katharine asked.

"Wanna do some investigating?" Lene smiled impishly. Her twin hesitated, but nodded slowly. They walked into their sister's room, looking around at the room.

Lene jumped on the Queen sized mattress. "I don't think she was here last night."

"Look at her calendar!" Katharine exclaimed, pointing excitedly to something on yesterday's box.

_Daddy's office_

That was what Gwen wrote in her curly handwriting. So if Gwen did go to their father's office, shouldn't she have come home last night? All the more reason to believe that something was wrong with Gwen. Where was she?

"Katharine, wanna call Gumshoe?" Lene asked.

"Sure!" Katharine jumped off of Gwen's desk chair and ran to the hallway to pick up the phone. If anyone knew something and would be willing to spill, it would be Gumshoe.

"Gumshoe speaking!" said the scruffy detective.

"Gumshoe, this is Katharine and Lene. We have a few questions for you…"

Hilfe! Nichh tut Bescheid wo anreiseweg amt als- Help! I don't know where I am and I was on my way to Daddy's office when

Wo- Where?

_So I was typing this and I realized that the twins are only eight... Wow they're so frikkin precocious!_

_Anyhoo, I'm not sure when I'm going to get the next chapter up. I have my play this week, so I'm kinda juggling school work and freetime. Hopefully it should be up by the end of this month._

_~Larcian_


	5. Turnabout Baka

**Finally! A new chapter!**

Turnabout Baka

"Oh! Misses Edgeworths'! Of course you can ask me a few questions. Ask away!" Gumshoe stumbled over his words.

"Okay, first: Do you know where Gwen is?" Lene asked. Katharine ran to Gwen's room and came back with a pad of paper and a pencil.

"Gwen?" Gumshoe's tone quickly changed. "Uh… Who's that?"

Lene sighed. "You know who our schwester is. Now answer the question."

"I'm telling you two, I don't know anyone by the name of Gwenivere." There was silence as Gumshoe realized his slipup.

"Oh _that_ Gwen! … Heh… No. I don't know where she is. She's not with you?"

"No, if she were, then we wouldn't be asking, Gumshoe. This isn't a game of versteckspiel!" Lene was growing irritated.

"What?"

"_Hide and seek_!" Lene threw up her free hand in exasperation. "Do you want your salary to be cut _again_?"

"Oh, no! Uh, that isn't necessary, I'll tell you everything you need to know." Lene smiled and nodded to Katharine, who had picked up another house phone.

"From what I know, your sister has been kidnapped, but we don't know by whom. The ransom is that your parents have to win their next cases."

"Well, that should be easy, shouldn't it?" Lene insisted.

"Not necessarily… Have you ever heard of Apollo Justice?"

"The defense attorney Gwen beat?" Katharine piped up.

"Yeah, Gwen is friends with him," said Lene, "what about him?"

"He's the apprentice of legendary defense attorney, Phoenix Wright."

"We know that."

Gumshoe got slight chills up his spine as he heard the twins speak in unison. "I'm pretty sure that Gwen winning was just a fluke. He hasn't lost a case except for that one."

"We'll see…" Lene muttered.

"_If_ Gwen is alright," Katharine commented. Lene turned to glare at her.

"Thanks, Gumshoe. That's all we need for now."

"Welcome! Oh! Please don't tell your parents about this little chat. They'll dock my salary for sure!"

"We'll try not to. Leb wohl." The twins hung up and looked at each other.

"Time to put the clues together?" Katharine asked.

"Yup."

**schwester- Sister**

**versteckspiel- hide and seek**

**Leb wohl- Goodbye**

**Thanks to ottersruletheworld for the translations! :D**

**R and R!**


	6. Turnabout Tears

**I am so, so, sorry that this is short, and that the song takes up most of it, but I may have a longer chapter for you next time I get around to typing this story! :)**

Turnabout Tears

Lene let out a cry of frustration. She was lying on her back in the middle of the spacious room she shared with Katharine. The paper she held in her hand was crumpled and the pencil was snapped in half. Katharine, who had given up long ago, looked up from her book.

"Wir sollten einfach lassen Mama, Papa und die Behörden damit umgehen ..."

"Nein!" Lene sat up and glared. There was a long silence before her twin answered.

"You can't always be the superhero, Lene. Learn that." Katharine returned to her book and Lene stormed out of the room.

Gwen was back in the basement again. She sat, shivering, in a corner. Tears spilled out of her eyes and fell invisibly to the concrete floor. She was hungry, tired, and homesick.

"Der Mond ist aufgegangen.

Die gold'nen Sternlein prangen

am Himmel hell und klar.

Der Wald steht schwarz und schweiget.

Und aus den Wiesen steiget

der weiße Nebel, wunderbar."

She shakily sang the German lullaby quietly to herself, as there was nothing better to do. Her father had bought her a CD of German lullabies, and her maternal aunt had helped her learn the songs. This was one of her favorites.

"Wie ist die Welt so stille,

und in der Dämm'rung Hülle

so traulich und so hold

als eine Stille Kammer,

wo ihr des Tages Jammer

verschlafen und vergessen sollt. Seht ihr den Mond dort stehen?

Er ist nur halb zu sehen

und ist doch rund und schön.

So sind wohl manche Sachen,

die wir getrost belachen,

weil uns're Augen sie nicht seh'n. Wir stolze Menschenkinder

sind eitel arme Sünder

und wissen gar nicht viel.

Wir spinnen Luftgespinste

und suchen viele Künste

und kommen weiter von dem Ziel.

"Gott, lass uns dein Heil schauen,

auf nichts Vergänglich's trauen,

nicht Eitelkeit uns freu'n.

Lass uns einfältig werden

und vor dir hier auf Erden

wie Kinder fromm und fröhlich sein. Wollst endlich sonder Grämen

aus dieser Welt uns nehmen

durch einen sanften Tod;

und wenn du uns genommen,

lass uns in' Himmel kommen,

du unser Herr und unser Gott. So legt euch denn, ihr Brüder,

in Gottes Namen nieder –

Kalt ist der Abendhauch.

Verschon uns, Gott, mit Strafen

und lass uns ruhig schlafen –

und unsern kranken Nachbar auch."

With the last word, she was as asleep as she could be on the concrete floor, her hair strewn everywhere, wishing that her parents would come for her soon.

She was woken up the next day, and dragged roughly to the living room with the lamps. A wooden stool replaced the couch. In the shadows, a figure stood, staring at her. She asked something in one of the few languages Gwen could not understand and the man nodded. The woman walked forward, a pair of scissors in hand. Gwen eyes widened.

"Nein!" she shouted, trying to push past the man. But he just picked her up and put her on the stool.

"Stay still, girlie," the woman said in affected English. "Or else more than your hair will come off." The words made Gwen sit rigidly on the stool, and she kept her eyes shut the entire time as the woman combed her hair out before snipping away.

**Translations:**

**Wir sollten einfach lassen Mama, Papa und die Behörden damit umgehen ... **_Maybe we should let mama, papa, and the authorities handle this..._

**Nein**_ No_

**Translation for the song is on my profile! Speaking of which, I have created a story update list on my profile that describes what's going on with my stories, so make sure to check that! :)**

**~Larcian**


End file.
